


Little Detail

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Its a good time, we're here for domestic bensler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: "Your hair is a rats nest."
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Little Detail

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while crying about how much I love Mariska Hargitay. Like I'd cut off my leg with a leaf to be hugged by her.  
> *  
> *  
> *

"Remember when you had bangs?"

Olivia turned to him the laziest way she could. The warm light was unwelcomed when she cracked open one eye."Hmm?"

Elliot,propped up on their headboard with a book in his lap.  _ Sixty ways to build a tower _ or some boring book Olivia couldn't care less about. "A few years ago and you came back from South Dakota. You came back with bangs."

She closed her eye and shifted back into her pillow and groaned. "Why are we talking about my hair?"

"Because right after you gave yourself bangs-"

"I didn't give myself bangs-"

"You got that abomination of haircut right after." He continued. "Long in the front and nothing in the back."

Olivia slowly abandoned her precious, beautiful, comforting pillow to trade it in for Elliots thick thighs. She found them after a second of blindly locating them, unwillingly to open her eyes.. They were almost as wonderful on her cheek as her poor orphaned pillow. "Why are we talking about my hair choices?"

It sounded like Elliot dropped his book on his nightstand. Proven a moment later when he had a hand in Olivia's hair.

She groaned under his fingers (not for the first time). It was partly from how good it felt. Mostly it was from how much she just wanted to close her eyes and think about the donuts waiting for her in her cabinet for tomorrow. 

Elliot laughed under her. He shuffled down enough so Olivia could put her head on his chest. If she wanted to she could bite his right nipple.

If the bastard doesn't get to his point she just might. 

(As if he wouldn't enjoy it.)

"I was just thinking about from brushing Noah's hair earlier." He said. "Feel like we're always needing leave-in conditioner."

"Our boy does have curly hair." Liv offered. She rubbed her nose against his chest to scratch it. 

"And it can be a, be a real hassle to take care of in the morning." He said. "All crazy and knotted and-"

" _ Elliot _ ." She whined into his chest. Such a nice chest at that. Big and strong and  _ also  _ thick and  _ good god man shut up and let me dream. _

"Your hair is a rats nest."

She could have dropped a pin on her carpet. Instead she raised her head and opened her so-very-heavy eyes. "What?"

Elliot had a nice face. A few days old scruff. Pink lips that Olivia  _ truly  _ appreciates. Pretty eyes. So she could safely say she was distracted for a moment.

Elliot used it to his advantage. He smiled his big old smile. Toothy. "Your hair is a rats nest, Liv. I swear, you'll brush it then ten seconds later it's like a tornado came through."

Olivia sighed through nose and pushed her body up high enough to bury her head in the crook of his neck. "Oh my God El."

"I'm serious." He adjusted his body to fit hers. She took this opportunity to tangle one of her legs with his.  _ Thick thighs and pretty eyes. _

(She did  _ not  _ want to think about Sonny and his dumb little sayings while in bed with her husband.)

"You're distracting me from sleep to talk about my hair."

"Yeah."

"Any reason?"

She could feel his grin on the side of her head. "Just pointing out your little details."

And, despite being positively exhausted, Olivia grinned too. She raised her head once more and opened her eyes. 

"Love you." She said instead of telling him off for not letting her sleep.

He leaned forward the same time she did. Their lips met with a soft touch. His lips were smooth and warm against hers.

"Love you to." Elliot said and adjusted back into a more comfortable position. Olivia molded herself to his body and closed her eyes. And she was so close to sleep when the thought popped in her head. 

"Big words for a balding man." She murmured into his neck. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
